who's third person?
by BQ18290
Summary: tentang kebingungan siapa sebenarnya orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. krishan/kristao. GS For uke


**Warning!** Genderswicth

**Disclaimer: **They are not belongs to me, Don't copy paste, this authorization is belongs to me.

.

**Pernahkah kau mencintai dua orang sekaligus? Pernahkah kau merasa begitu egois karena tidak ingin melepaskan keduanya walaupun kau telah memiliki salah satunya?**

Itulah hal yang terjadi padaku, Seorang Wu Yifan yang jatuh hati kepada dua orang sekaligus. Semua berawal dari kebodohanku yang tidak menyadari perasaanku. Ketika aku menyadarinya aku sudah terlanjur terperosok terlalu dalam sehingga susah untuk kembali.

Semua berawal ketika aku masuk Senior High, disana aku menemukan teman-teman yang tidak aku bayangkan sebelumnya, kukira teman-teman sekolahku yang lama adalah teman-teman terbaikku. Tetapi saat masuk Senior High aku menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua. Disinilah aku mengenal arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Dan aku mendapatkan persahabatan ini karena dia.

Aku bukanlah orang yang cerewet seperti Chanyeol dan Chen. Aku cendrung pendiam dan tidak mau bersosialisasi sampai gadis itu datang kepadaku. Gadis manis dengan senyum cerianya yang mampu membuat lingkungannya ikut merasakannya, dan dia juga gadis yang cengeng disaat yang bersamaan sampai membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

Gadis itulah yang membawaku keluar duniaku yang amat monoton. Melalui dialah aku bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabatku yang sekarang membuat hariku semakin berwarna. Luhan, entah apa yang ia perbuat kepadaku sampai aku hanya bisa terbuka kepadanya. Meskipun yang bersahabat tidak hanya kami berdua namun ialah perantara komunikasiku dengan yang lainnya.

Aku hanya merasa nyaman dengannya, tanpa aku harus berucap ia mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku. Lewat tatapan mata kami berbicara, aku tahu tanpa mengatakannya ia tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku. Dan itu semakin membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat seperti itu.

.

**Pernahkah kau merasa menjadi penghalang hubungan kekasihmu dengan orang lain yang dia cintai? Sekalipun dia selalu ada untukmu dan mengucapkan ribuan kata manis tetapi kau merasa hanya kaulah yang ia dengarkan, ia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadamu. Bukankah hubungan kekasih itu seharusnya dua arah? Bukan hanya salah satu pihak saja yang didengarkan dan yang lainnya mendengar?**

Aku mencintainya, aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah dia mencintaiku? Itu merupakan sebuah tanda Tanya besar untukku. Kenapa memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya jika ia tidak mencintaiku?

Yifan tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya sedikitpun kepadaku. Rasa sedih, rasa sakit dan kecewanya tidak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku. Hanya aku yang selalu mendominasi percakapan kami. Hubungan kami seperti hubungan satu arah, Ia ada disampingku dan sosoknya nyata, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya sebagai kekasihku. Bukankah seharusnya kita saling berbagi? Susah maupun senang.

Aku sangat senang ketika Yifan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya karena aku memang mencintainya, namun jika hasilnya ia akan jauh lebih ceria ketika bersama Luhan untuk apa ada aku?

Di dalam diam aku selalu memperhatikannya, ia selalu lebih terbuka jika bersama Luhan. Dari caranya memandang Luhan dan sebaliknya pun aku tahu ada yang salah dengan keduanya. Mereka bukanlah hanya sekedar sahabat.

Siapa sebenarnya orang ketiga di dalam hubungan ini? Berhak kah aku marah karena kekasihku lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya dibandingkan denganku? Berhak kah aku marah sedangkan aku orang baru yang hadir dalam hidup Yifan? Tidak seperti Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu dan jauh mengenalnya.

**.**

**Pernakah kau merasa tidak bisa lepas dari seseorang meskipun ia telah memiliki kekasih? Pernahkah kau merasa bersalah terhadap hubungan orang lain?Pernahkah kau menyalahkan keadaan karena ketidakadilan yang kau dapat?**

Awal mengenalnya membuatku mengetahui bahwa Pria itu jauh lebih rapuh dari apa yang terlihat, ia hanya butuh teman berbagi agar tidak menjadi seorang introvert yang sedikit autis. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mendekatinya karena wajahnya yang cendrung tidak bersahabat, tapi entah mengapa aku memberanikan diri untuk mencobanya, dan aku berhasil.

Ia sudah berubah menjadi lebih terbuka, tentu saja aku senang. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ia mulai bisa bergaul dengan yang lain tanpa harus di 'dorong' lagi. Tentu saja aku senang akan hal itu, namun terbersit sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati ketika aku mengetahui ia juga dekat dengan yang lain.

Jika aku tidak membuka dunianya dulu, mungkinkah sekarang ia akan tetap dekat dengan orang itu? Salahkah aku dengan semua keegoisanku untuk memiliki dirinya untukku sendiri?

Ketika sebuah status menghalangi kami, hatiku terasa tertusuk sembilu. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah dari sikapnya kepadaku yang membuatku susah untuk menghindari perasaan yang semakin berkembang besar ini.

Bisakah ia menjauh saja dan menghindariku agar aku tidak semakin terluka? Melihatnya berada disisiku disaat ia berstatus milik orang lain membuat hatiku semakin terluka.

Sebagai seorang perempuan aku juga merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Jika kekasihmu cendrung lebih dekat dengan orang lain dibandingkan kau tentunya kau pasti akan merasa sedih dan sakit hati.

Namun sekalipun aku merasakannya, aku tidak bisa menghindar karena aku terlalu mencintanya, mencintai Yifan. Maafkan aku Zitao, jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini aku pasti akan lebih mudah melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**

**Ini apaan? Hahaha maaf ya kalo tulisannya ga bagus, berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi nih.**

**Ada juga kah yang mengalami permasalahan seperti diatas?**

**Sudut pandang orang ke 1, ke 2 ataupun ke 3?**

**This fict dedicated for you who experience those feeling.**

**Thank you to spent your time for reading this. Mind to review ?**


End file.
